Alien Shamer
Alien Shamer (シャマー星人 Shamā Seijin Shamer Star-people) are aliens from the Planet Shamer. A specific member of there's is a an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Shamers are in general a shifty and goofy alien race, however they are also known to be surprisingly dangerous when they need to be. Shamallama himself is a lot like his kind, though he acts something like a deranged, snooty, obsessive fanboy, highly adoring Unit 4 Sagiri of the Nyo Robotics (as do his unnamed trio of Shamers), even going so far as to dedicating an entire alien invasion for her. Really. He really enjoys screwing around with FlamingoMask's group and other heroes just for fun and tends to shout a lot, either for "dramatic effect" or to make himself sound big. History Debut: One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Many years later, a new group of four Alien Shamers arrived to Earth with their leader being named Shamallama. Shamallama and his three henchmen had goals of taking over Earth much like the first wave of Alien Shamers, though they also wanted to have Unit 4 Sagiri, who they were big fans of her work, music, intellect and looks. Wanting to see her faster, they then flew faster to Earth, where they began scanning; in Japan they found her, attacking and winning against Gigass, which made them swoon over her even more. Shamallama then deployed Vacumira to go after her. Following Vacumira's return and giving them Sagiri, Shamallama and the other three Shamers went wild. Sagiri was naturally not too keen on the abduction and took out her Dynamite Blade and aimed at them, however Shamallama asured her that they mean't no harm, as they were big fans of her. Sagiri asked how they did know who she was; to which Shamallama explained to her that they were really big fans of hers and knew of her band's history, bought some CDs and were even aware of her adventures with FlamingoMask. Sagiri asked if they wanted to meet her so bad, why didn't they just knock on her door instead of kidnapping her with a giant robot. Shamallama then stated to not think about it too much and carried on with his and the other three Shamers travel to Kobe, Japan. Sagiri also in the meantime would play a few songs for them. However as they reached towards Kobe, Japan, there thy activated a bright light so bright it was brighter than the sun and was very scorching hot out. Once the Shamers revealed that they lied about being peaceful and were actually going to takeover Earth, Sagiri was disgusted with them. The Alien Shamers told her however that they would leave her alone. Once the Shamers sent out Vacumira again to attack the city, IkaMask grew to giant size to combat her; leaving FlamingoMask and Ayame to infiltrate the saucer and get back Sagiri. FlamingoMask didn't want this go on any longer than it needed, so he cut his way inside the saucer with his Shadow Slugger and beat up three of Alien Shamers with Ayame's help. As FlamingoMask and Ayame found out that the Alien Shamers were essentially holding Sagiri hostage (as they were big fans of Sagiri), they were also trying to takeover the Earth and planned to dedicate the mission to Sagiri. FlamingoMask, Ayame and Sagiri herself then briefly fought off the Alien Shamers, to which Ayame then fired her energy arrows up on the ceiling of the ship, allowing them to escape. As the Alien Shamers then grew to giant size, FlamingoMask grew to giant size also. FlamingoMask found them to be admittedly somewhat hard to combat, as light attacks only made them stronger as they absorbed them and there was four of them attacking frantically. FlamingoMask punched down the first Alien Shamer, attempted to shoot at the second Alien Shamer with his Shadow Ball, but he turned intangible, and the third Alien Shamer used "Explosive Fart" on his face, destroying a city block and sending FlamingoMask against a few buildings. FlamingoMask continued to battle the Shamers some more, along with Neo SquidMask battling against Vacumira. The fight got more tense, with the two Shadowbloods against four giant Alien Shamers and Vacumira---it seemed that how could it get any worse? Then from out of the blue, Astromons's Girlfriend popped out of the ground and railed at FlamingoMask and IkaMask, roaring at them for what they did to Astromon's earlier and why was their so much unneeded light out, only for one of the Shamers to fire their energy discs at her. This angered Astromons's Girlfriend and she gave them a savage beating, leaving only Vacumira for them to deal with. FlamingoMask and IkaMask fought off Vacumira for a while, before then blasting their beams together against her twice, the first time to send her back, the second time which blew up the Alien Shamers's saucer. With their ship now destroyed and their light now gone too the Alien Shamers then shrunk down to tiny size due to the now lack of light in their area and retreated onto the badly beaten Vacumira, swearing vengeance someday. A (Poorly) Planned Revenge!! Alien Shamers then returned to Earth to seek revenge on FlamingoMask and IkaMask by traveling to San Jose and bringing in many other saucers of there's, however they didn't get far as then RerekGoji blasted their ships all apart and GT Goten also partook in blowing up their ships. Frustrated by these turn of events, Shamallama and the three Shamers then grew to giant size and combated FlamingoMask, IkaMask and GT Goten. At first the Shamers were easily beaten around with the combined forces but then Alien Shamers became intangible, making them difficult to actually do anything about. However IkaMask and GT Goten managed to beat up Alien Shamer 2 and 3 (by repeatedly pelting them with their strongest attacks) and Alien Shamer 1 was taken down by FlamingoMask. Shamallama then summoned out a monster to assist him at the last minute---CenturyDesutoroia!! However this did not help out Alien Shamer Shamallama much as then he was sucked into IkaMask's Shadow Zone, turning him very small. Century Desutoroia fought off the two Shadowbloods for a while and put up a challenge, but he was soon defeated by the two's combined attacks, forcing him to retreat. The Alien Shamers fled the scene as well, having plans to try again later. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon After being humiliated from their last attack, the Alien Shamers then hired Underground Phantom to destroy FlamingoMask and his group, while they would focus on trying to invade Earth. Underground Phantom came close to succeeding but ultimately failed, much to the Alien Shamers's displeasure as they too believed they were so close. The Alien Shamers however weren't that mad as they had new plans in store... My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? Alien Shamer Shamallama reappeared to get his revenge on IkaMask by building a robot girl named Akiko and programmed her to make Neo SquidMask fall in love with her and then lure him into a trap. Alien Shamer took on the human form of her "father". As IkaMask came over to Akiko's house, Alien Shamer presented himself as Akiko's father, being kindly and nice to Neo SquidMask. However upon Akiko's retun home that night, his true colors were revealed. When "Akiko's Father" asked to speak with IkaMask and IkaMask accepted, Alien Shamer then threw IkaMask across the room and then revealed himself, also then revealing he tricked him this entire time. Alien Shamer then called in Akiko to beat up IkaMask and then chained him to the wall. Alien Shamer then taunted and mocked IkaMask for actually falling for his love game trap and then proceeded to deploy Akiko to destroy the city of Saga, also then going so far as to show IkaMask's "love" destroy the city to him through his TV screen. However Alien Shamer got distracted upon seeing CondorMask and MoleMask trying to fight him back with Gunbot and then had Akiko fight them off. This gave Neo SquidMask enough time to escape, which Alien Shamer soon found out the hard way. Alien Shamer then proceeded to watch Akiko and IkaMask's fight, gloating as it looked Akiko would win. However, Monster IkaMask then managed to make Akiko change her ways, which Alien Shamer then angerily demanded Akiko to finish off Monster IkaMask. Instead, Akiko and Monster IkaMask both fired their attacks at Alien Shamer's ship, blowing it up. However Alien Shamer survived and was then take aways by Vacumira, flying off elsewhere. A Smackdown of Expected Proportions WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Artificial Sunlight: The Alien Shamer possessed a UFO that supply unlimited light similar to a sun. It also possessed several defense systems. * Light Absorption: Alien Shamer is powered by any form of light, be it sunlight or lamp lights and thus it makes him stronger. * Human Disguise: Alien Shamer can disguise himself as a human. * Intangibility: Alien Shamer can phase through solid matter and energy attacks alike. * Energy Discs: Alien Shamer can launch yellow explosive energy discs from his palms. These discs can be controlled to home in on targets and can do weaker versions of it in human disguise. * Explosive Fart: Alien Shamer can create fart gas powerful enough to destroy entire city blocks. * Inter-Dimensional Gun: Alien Shamer possessed a gun that can create dimensional portal and even sending his target to any dimension. Weaknesses * No Light Energy: If cut off from all sources of light around him, Alien Shamer will shrink down into a miniscule size and become relatively harmless. Quotes Trivia * According to the production crew of the Max series, Alien Shamer's characteristics are based on that of real-life Canadian American comedian, Jim Carrey. * Alien Shamer gets his name from a shaman, which is an ancient fortune teller. * Shamallama's name is a reference to a similarly named character, Shama Llama, a character from Destroy All Humans! 2. It also meant to be a pun of the species's name. * Alien Shamer is the first alien to not directly capture one of FlamingoMask's Units not out of spite or as a prisoner, but rather due to the fact they were obsessed fans of hers. * This page is not a page for the entire species but rather Shamallama himself (and to a lesser extent, his three cronies). Because of this, Shamallama can often at other times be referred to as just "Alien Shamer", while other members (unless their given names) are often just referred to as numerically. * Alien Shamer is the first villainous fan of the Nyo Robotics in RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)